O Raposo de Pantufas
by TheWrongWay
Summary: O gato de Botas... Ja viu tudo né?Leiam e deixem suas opiniões! [TemaShika] Aviso que tem mais aparições do Naruto do que do próprio Shikamaru como no próprio conto.


Créditos: Naruto, por Masashi Kishimoto, Gato de Botas, por Nicole Viroux-Lenaerts. 

---------------------------------------

O Raposo de Pantufas 

Era uma vez um camponês muito pobre. Muito pobre mesmo.

Isso porque ele fumava e gastava todo seu dinheiro em cigarros. -.-'' –gotassa–

Ao estar perto de sua morte ele chamou seus subordinados.

-INOO, SHIKAMARUU, CHOUJII! VENHAM CÁ SEUS PAMONHAS! – Gritou o pobre Asuma, que de coitadinho não tinha nada, só a saúde.

-Hai... – Ino chegou puxando Chouji e Shikamaru pela orelha. Um dormia e o outro comia, pra variar. ¬¬'

Ino mantinha uma grande consideração por seu sensei, ele cuidou muito bem de seus alunos, tais como filhos, então eles o consideravam um pai.

-Olha só... Cof cof...

-Essa fumaça toda um dia ia te prejudicar ¬¬... – disse Shikamaru, despertando.

-Ele ta doente, ô imbecil ¬¬ Não piora a situação.- Disse Ino.

-Um...

-Cahaam... – Asuma limpou a garganta. Obtendo-se silêncio ele continuou. – Como sabem, eu estou muito doente. Queria dizer que eu espero que tenham muito sucesso na vida, já que eu já vou partir dessa... Pra melhor.

-Vai viajar? 8D – perguntou Chouji.

-Imbecil u.ú

-Depois eu explico, continue sensei. – Ino cruzou os braços, depois de dar um cascudo em Chouji.

-Então, eu vou deixar para cada um de vocês uma de minhas poucas riquezas.

-Poucas mesmo u.u

-CALA A BOCA, SHIKAMARU!

-Calei u.u

-Ino... Pra você, a mais responsável e... Fresca, eu deixo as roupas de minha falecida mulher, 15 por cento da comida da dispensa, um terço do dinheiro e a casa.

-AS ROUPAS DA KURENAI SÃO DEMAAAAIIIS WAAAAA \O!!

-Isso, Chouji, pra você que adora... Hum... Um bom aperitivo, eu deixo 70 por cento da comida da dispensa, outro terço do (pouco) dinheiro e o moinho.

-COMIIIDAAA \O/!!

-E você, Shikamaru, como dorme o tempo todo e é inteligente, bem com você fica o jogo de xadrez, o resto do dinheiro e da dispensa, a cama de casal da Kurenai e... Pra você se manter acordado... O Raposo.

-PEERAI!

- O que?

-Todo mundo ficou com... Coisas legais e eu fiquei só com o raposo...

-E com o jogo de xadrez.

-E com a cama.

-Humpf... Problemáticos. Asuma você... Sensei? – O pai não respondia. Mantinha seus olhos fechados. O corpo inerte deu seu ultimo sopro de vida.

-SENSEI! – Os três filhos caíram chorando ao pé da cama. Depois de quatro horas de choro, Shikamaru dormiu com lágrimas nos olhos e Chouji, deprimido, foi comer.

--------------------------------

No dia seguinte...

Shikamaru acordou com o raposo dormindo sobre sua barriga.

-Hei!

-Aoo, meus ouvidos X.x. – O Raposo... Falou?

Analisando melhor, Shikamaru viu que o raposo estava com os olhos diferentes. Estavam... Azuis?

-O que houve contigo?

-Eu não sou um raposo comum. Agora você vai ver como eu sou. – O Raposo levantou-se ficando sobre duas patas e um brilho alaranjado o envolveu.

Logo em seguida, Shikamaru pode ver um loirinho, com cara de Chibi, olhos azuis, com três riscos nas duas bochechas, com os pés descalços, uma mini roupa laranja e azul, camisa de zíper de gola alta e mangas curtas azuis escuras e calça pescador laranja (vide roupa de verão, Naruto Movie 3) e luvas grandes em forma de patas de raposa (tinham até pelo), orelhas de raposa em cada lado da cabeça, laranjas com as pontas pretas e um rabo alaranjado grande e felpudo balançando. (QUE FOFOO -)

- Oi n.n.

-Raposoo .

-Quié?

-Um menino X.X

-Nãoo... Eu sou um raposo, o raposo Naruto' ttebayo!!

-Todos os animais são assim?

-Basicamente... Sim.

-Todos são pequenos e... Com carinha de criança?

-Aham n.n

-Af... Vou voltar a dormir que eu faço melhor ¬¬'

-Não, mestre! Dê-me um par de botas, para não andar descalço e um saco cheio de bolinhos de arroz, que eu te trarei muitas riquezas' ttebayo!

-Não me parece muito confiável. ¬¬

-Oras, vamos! Onegai! Eu te prometo!

-Hum... – Shikamaru começou a pensar.

-E ai?

-ROOONC

-SHIKAMARU! ¬¬

-EUU! Opa! Você sabe meu nome?

-Eu não era seu raposo? 8D

-Que seja ¬¬

-E ai, pensou?

-Dizer que não é problemático... Dizer que sim vai ser acabar com meu estoque de comida... Mas... Ta bom, vai. "Eu não acredito que tô botando fé num raposo ¬¬". – Shikamaru lá se foi, devagar e preguiçoso pegar um saco... Bolinhos de arroz... As botas... Esquisitas?

-O que é isso? O.o?

-As pantufas da Ino. O máximo que eu consigo arranjar... Eu sou muito pobre, você sabe.

-Hum... Ok! – O raposo calçou as "botas" que mais pareciam patas de raposa...! – Opa! Ficou bom n.n.

-Hum... Problemático.

-Vou lá, mestre! Prometo-te que vou conseguir' ttebayo! – E saiu pela floresta.

---

Na floresta...

-Que eu faço agora? X.x Vamos pensar... Bom, eu sei que o príncipe gosta muito de biscoitos, não importa qual sabor. Se eu der biscoitos para ele, ele pode me recompensar n.n Mas eu não sei cozinhar... Mas existem bichos que sabem cozinhar! Deixa eu veer... AH! Quem gosta de bolinhos de arroz deve saber cozinhar n.n – Naruto, espertamente, colocou um bolinho de arroz dentro do saco, tirando todos os outros e escondendo bem escondido. Sentou-se atrás da moitinha e ficou lá espiando.

-Lalaláaa! – Cantava uma coelhinha que vinha saltitando pelo caminho. Ela tinha cabelos rosados e olhos verdes (Carinha de Chibi \o/), Vestidinho vermelho com um pompom branco balançando no bumbum. Luvas grandes de patas de coelho brancas assim como as botas, parecidas com as pantufas de Naruto. Ah, quase me esqueci das grandes orelhas brancas.– Oiaa! Um onigiri! To com fome e já cansei de cenoura... Pode ser n.n – A bobinha foi até o saco e pegou o bolinho, quando foi morder...

-SAAAKURA-SAN! PORQUE NUNCA ME DISSE QUE NÃO GOSTAVA DE MINHAS CENOURAS? E DAS ALFACES? ToT

-Eu... Lee-san? – O Gato veio correndo com uma camisa verde de mangas curtas com faixas brancas que subiam da manga até a gola da camisa, um short verde da cor da camiseta (Vide roupa de verão do Lee, Naruto Movie 3), Luvas e botas de patas de jaguar negro e orelhas de jaguar, pretas e atentas e uma cauda negra e comprida balançando freneticamente. Não podemos esquecer do cabelo tigela, dos grandes olhos negros, redondos e brilhantes e sobrancelhas grossas. Não deixava de ter sua graça e era, como todos, um chibi muito fofinho. – Ah, eu gosto, gosto sim... Das Alfaces também "Mesmo elas tendo gosto de agrotóxicos x.x". É o meu sustento... Mas é bom variar de vez em quando.

-Se era só isso eu podia fazer algo pra você.

-Você cozinha? – Perguntou Naruto, pulando de repente de trás da moitinha.

-Hã? Quem é você? O.õ

-Ah, o raposo Naruto n.n

-Prazer, sou o jaguar Rock Lee. 8D

-Hum... Você cozinha?

-Hai! Eu e quase todos os animais machos da floresta!

-Pode cozinhar pra mim?

-Eu...

-GRAA!

-Uaa! – Gritaram Naruto e Sakura, se escondendo.

-Seus perdedores, façam silêncio, eu estava dormindo. – Um lobo negro apareceu por trás de uma moita densa, orelhas de lobo aguçadas nas laterais da cabeça, olhos negros, cabelos negros azulados, lisos na frente e revoltos atrás, pele branca, roupa negra de gola alta e mangas curtas, short negro também, luvas pretas azuladas assim como as botas, ambas como patas de lobo. Um rabo de cachorro, com pelos todos revoltos. – Seus babacas, calem a boca! – grunhiu ameaçador.

-Fiquem atrás de mim, eu vou protege-los do grande lobo mau 'Sasuke'! – Bradou Lee.

-Ele não é grande, nem mau, é lindo! – Sakura teve seus olhos normais substituídos por corações verdes. A coelhinha se arrastou para perto do lobo. – Sasuke-kun! Há quanto tempo não nos falamos!

- "Credo, eu devia tê-la matado quando tive chance, agora fica ai toda melosa perto de mim ù.ú" Sai de perto.

-Mas Sasuke-kun...!

-Quem é você, como ousa interromper minha conversa? – Disse Naruto, tomando coragem de sabe-se lá onde.

-Heim? Uma raposa? É bom variar... Cervo, porco e galinha enjoam.

-Aaahh ele quer me comeer X.X

-Olha a frase de duplo sentido ò.õ – Disse Lee.

- ¬///¬ - Ambos coraram com o comentário de Lee.

-Que isso! O Sasuke-kun é cabra macho! Digo, Lobo! – Disse Sakura se esfregando no pobre do lobo... Cadê o medo de coelhinha? A vergonha também não ta por aqui...

-Pois! Senhor Lobo, você cozinha? – mudando de assunto n.n. Naruto mudou totalmente sua expressão.

-Heim? "Que mudança de assunto" Porque eu cozinharia, eu sou homem, quem cozinha é mulher ù.ú.

-Mas você não tem mulher, tem que cozinhar, ou você fica comendo carne crua?

-C-Como sabe que eu não tenho mulher?

-Duuh, porque se você é tão popular com as garotas e as rejeita, deve ser baitola ú.ù.

-Graaaa!! Ò.Ó# – rugiu Sasuke, Naruto se escondeu atrás de Lee.

-Num me mata, onegaai! – Gritou Naruto, fazendo biquinho de medo.

-Hum. – Sasuke se acalmou, cruzando os braços. – Sei cozinhar, sou independente. Porque?

-Cozinha pa mim? 8D

-Não.

-AAAHHH! ONEGAI! EU PRECISO REALIZAR O DESEJO DO SHIKAMARU-SAMA OU ELE VAI MORRER DE FOME E FRIO E EU VOU FICAR DESABRIGADO E AÍ EU VOU FICAR SEM FAMÍLIA E FICAR SOZINHO E DESOLADO QUE NEM OS TRÊS AFILIADOS DO ASUMA-SAMA! Que Kami-Sama tenha sua alma...

-Não faça escândalos! Acabei de acordar! SEU DOBE!

-DOBE?! VOCÊ É UM TEME!

-GRAAAURR!

-SOCOORROO!

-Calma Naruto-san! Eu te protejo 8)

-GRAAAAA! – Gritou Sasuke mais uma vez, Lee se escondeu com Naruto atrás de uma pedra.

-Sasuke-kun! Ficamos sozinhos!

-VOOLTEM! Ù.ú

-Hai! Ó.Ò7 – Os dois estavam de pé em frente á Sasuke. Sakura fez uma cara de raiva.

-M-M-Mas, se vocês cozinharem para mim, eu ofereço a recompensa de um onigiri por dia...

-Só um? – Perguntaram os três.

-Eu... Eu sou pobre, não tenho quase nada, peguei um resto de comida que tinha do meu dono, o pai dele morreu e a recompensa foi de 15 por cento da dispensa, ou seja, 20 bolinhos. Ele me deu tudo T.T

-Ah, desculpa, Naruto. – Disse Sakura, olhando com pena.

-QUE TRISTE, EU COZINHO PRA VOCÊ SEM RECOMPENSA T.T – Lee chorava imensas lágrimas de compaixão.

-A-Arigatoo O.O E não tenham pena de mim ù.ú

-Hum. Então você me paga os bolinhos do Lee.

-Ah, seu chato egocêntrico T.T Eu vou poder comer só meio bolinho por dia T.T Mas tudo bem, assim eu vou poder recompensar meu dono e viver bem. Mas...

-Mas? – Repetiram os três.

-Preciso... De uma cozinha... –... Reticências... Silêncio...

Todos: - gota

-Olha só!! Eu tive uma idéia!

---

-Naruto-san, tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Lee incerto.

-Quase cem por cento.

-Quase? Ò.ó#

-E-Eu não sei o destino u.u''

-Ok, ninguém sabe. – Disse Sakura (Neji: Eu sei ù.ú Kira: Shut Up!).

-Vamos tentar! – Exclamou Naruto.

-Se der errado... Se me pegarem você morre... Literalmente ù.ú.

-Gaah! – Grunhido de Naruto com medo.

Naruto, o raposo esperto, esperou no buraco cavado por ele enquanto os outros animais entravam. Olhou para trás e continuou cavando. O plano era pegar a cozinha do padeiro emprestada, mas tinham que cavar um buraco até a fornalha e esperar o padeiro fechar a padaria. Mas...

-Entalei ¬¬

-Entalei XO – Disseram, respectivamente, Sasuke e Lee, por serem animais maiores.

-Que droga... – disse Sasuke, se desentalando com as patas traseiras, espalhando terra pra todo lado.

-Ai, minha cara X.X

-Não reclama. ¬¬

-Calei úù – Disse Lee com o rosto todo arranhado de pedrinhas.

-Vamos logo com isso, Naruto! – bradou Sakura.

-Você pode esperar? Seria bom se tivesse um tatu por aqui...

"Frsck Frsck"

"Tatu não tem..."

"Mas tem toupeira..."

_FlshPloc!_

Uma cabeça saiu da terra. O sujeito tinha uma carinha fofa, uma mascara de proteção com um "X" de ponta a ponta cobria metade do seu rosto e uma viseira de lentes escuras para protegê-lo da terra dependurava-se da testa e tombava sobre o outro olho.

-Yo!

-QUEM É VOCÊ?

- Não grita no meu túnel Ò.Ó Pode desabar.

-Ok, desculpa. – Desculpou-se Naruto. – peraí! Seu túnel?

-Eu sou uma toupeira, Tudo em baixo da terra é meu. O Tatu daqui foi expulso por mim.

-Você pode cavar um buraco até bem embaixo da fornalha do padeiro? – Naruto consegue mudar de assunto tão rápido O.O

-Na fornalha do padeiro? Que arriscado... Muitos ratos morrem torrados por lá.

-Cava onegai!!

-Ok... Vocês que sabem... – Ele saiu por completo, revelando uma camisa preta de mangas curtas e uma calça estufada cheia de terra, bege (agora marrom n.n) com algumas picaretas e mini lanternas presas no cintinho. Luvas de patas com garras muito grandes. Cabelos prateados todo bagunçados. Uma curta cauda marrom da cor das luvas e das botas com unhas bem cumpridas também.

-Olha, qual seu nome? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Kakashi.

-Kakashi-san, cave para nós, Onegai! – Pediu Lee.

-Ok, lá me vou! – Kakashi colocou a viseira nos olhos por completa e começou a cavar rapidamente. Os pedaços de terra batiam nos animas que reclamavam, mas Kakashi nem ligava, seus óculos serviam para isso .

Quando terminou de cavar em frente, ele tombou a cabeça para trás, mirando o teto de terra e começou a cavar para cima, as garras afiadas dos pés ajudavam a subir.

-Que rápido Ô.Õ – Comentou Naruto, cheio de terra na cara.

-Eu também seria rápido se fosse uma toupeira ¬¬' – reclamou Lee.

-Cabei! – Exclamou Kakashi a tempo de cair de costas no chão. – Arrghh luuz! – Exclamou, cobrindo os olhos.

-Como você sabia que era aqui a padaria?

-Eu conheço tudo por aqui... Luz T.T Odeio luz...

-É uma toupeira ¬¬ - Reclamou Sasuke.

-Pode ir... Arigatoo Kakashi! – Disse Sakura.

-De naa...arghh – Kakashi virou-se de costas e começou a cavar pra baixo e, em um minuto, o buraco estava coberto novamente.

-O.õ – todos deram ombros e voltaram suas atenções para a fornalha acesa do padeiro.

-O jeito é esperar. – Comentou Lee, caindo exausto no chão de terra, brincando com a própria cauda.

-Aff... Eu podia ter ficado em casa. – Disse Sakura, se encolhendo e tirando um cochilo.

-Aham... – Sasuke pigarreou – Estou com fome.

-E-e eu com isso?

-Olha a falta de respeito... Eu sei que você se alimenta tooodos os dias... Deve ter uma carne bem macia. – Sasuke revelou os dentes caninos bem afiados.

-Ah... S-Sa-Sasuke... Teme... Minha carne é dura... Só tem osso, nem tem nada... – Naruto escondeu o rosto com os braços ao ver a sombra de Sasuke cobrir a luz do fogo.

-Acha mesmo que eu ia devorar uma carne surrada e dura como a sua? – Disse Sasuke, balançando a cabeça. Virou-se de costas e... Naruto pulou em cima dele?

- VOCÊ DESAFIOU Á MIM E AINDA POR CIMA ME SUBESTIMAA??!! – Naruto mordeu a pata de Sasuke.

-Aooo! – Latiu Sasuke, com raiva, mordendo a orelha de Naruto. Lee saiu de suas distrações e viu os dois brigando.

-Seu dobe! Um raposo desafiando um lobo! Não tem amor á vida?

-Tenho meu orgulho, coisa que me mantém vivo! TEMEE – Bradou Naruto, revelando os belos dentes afiados de raposo e mordendo mais a pata direita dianteira de Sasuke.

-Graa! – Sasuke puxou mais a orelha do menino-raposo.

-Ai! Solta! SOLTA! SOLTAA! VAI ARRANCAR!

-Solta Sasuke-san!

-Ele provocou!

-Você feriu meu orgulho medíocre de raposo!

-Raposos idiotas não tem orgulho algum! São como guaxinins, ladrões de galinhas!

-Eu não tenho amigos, me chamaram de ladrão T.T – Chorando no canto – Eu só queria fazer amigos...

-Que jeito tosco de fazer amigos O.õ' – Disse Sakura, já desperta.

-Tenho que concordar com a Sakura, mesmo que uma única vez na vida.

-Wee! – Abraçou Sasuke.

-Larga!!

-Sakura-san! T.T

-Fui ignorado... Nunca vou conseguir amigos... – Murmurou depressivo, com uma aura depressiva negra rodeando o pequeno espacinho que ocupava.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro de leve.

Mirou os olhos cheios de compaixão de seus colegas recém-adquiridos (um não demonstrando tanto quanto os outros).

-Olha Naruto, nós entendemos. – Disse Sakura, agachando ao lado do raposinho.

-Desculpe, Naruto-san, não ter te entendido antes... Eu devia ser mais amigo! – Exclamou Lee, se culpando.

-Hum... Desculpa pela... Mordida. – Disse Sasuke, contragosto.

-Eu sou sua amiga.

-Eu sou seu amigo.

-...

-Humpf. – Naruto bufou, virando o rosto.

-Dobe... Eu sou seu... Amigo.

-Nós três somos.

-Vamos te ajudar.

-Vocês já podem parar de terminar as frases um dos outros ù.ú Obrigado por serem meus amigos T.T

-Porque continua chorando?

-Emoção! – Abraça dos três, que caem espatifados no pequeno espaço de caverna que não sei se podemos chamar de chão u.ú.

-Mas olha! A luz apagou! – Exclamou Sakura (depois de dar um cascudo no loiro).Os quatro animais escalaram o túnel superior e chegaram á fornalha apagada.

-Aoo Aouch! Ai! Quentee x.x – Disse Sakura, dando pulos.

-Shii... Não faça barulho, droga!

-Calei n///n

-¬¬

Todos entraram na padaria aos poucos e trancaram a porta.

-Não vamos acender as luzes, se não chama a atenção das pessoas da rua.

-Ok. – Naruto pulou sobre o balcão, assim fizeram os outros três.

-O que vamos fazer?

-Biscoitos n.n

-Tudo... – Sasuke parecia que ia estourar – Tudo isso... Por causa de biscoitooos?? Ò.Ó

-Socorroo x.x

-Calma, shiii!

-Calei u.u'' Faremos biscoitos para o príncipe Gaara.

-Pruquê? 8D – Lee.

-É pra ele dar uma recompensa, faz tudo parte de um plano...

-Vamos logo com isso? Ù.ú# - Sasuke resmungou, com sua voz intimidadora.

-Ja vai! – Lee e Naruto. Sasuke tem moral :B

-Que bom que eu aprendi como fazer biscoito de cenoura n.n

-Nãaoo! Sem cenoura!

-Faz de carne º¬º - Sasuke e Lee

-Ah O.O – Sakura

-Naum. – Naruto.

-Porquee?

-Faremos biscoito de baunilha com gotas de chocolate!

-Ah, é bom também – Lee saltou para baixo e deu um pulo no puxador da geladeira, que se abriu mostrando...

-Oohh O¬O

... Comida.

-Não tem tempo pra isso – disse Naruto afastando os pensamentos. Sakura, em alguns saltos, pegou os ingredientes e eles iniciaram o processo.

---

No dia seguinte...

Sasuke estava caído sobre uma massa de farinha, todo sujo de farinha. Lee tinha clara de ovo escorrendo pelos cabelos, dormindo cansado cheio de cascas de ovos pelo corpo. Só se via um rosto de coelho para fora do saco de açúcar e Naruto dormia dentro da tigela de chocolates partidos.

-Aoooh... – Acordou o loiro, sendo pinicado por chocolates pontudos.

-Ai... – Lee esfregou os olhos, que estavam bem pequenos. -

-Hum... – Sasuke acordou, espirrando farinha.

-Docee XP – Sakura cuspiu uma grande quantidade de açúcar.

-Estão prontos! – Exclamou Naruto. O pequeno tirou os biscoitos da fornalha e os atirou no saco e entrou no buraco. – Minna, esperem lá na casa do Sasuke, eu vou buscar os onigiris e resolver um assunto! – Exclamou o pequeno.

Este saiu pelo buraco do lado de fora do lugar e disparou em direção ao palácio. Foi entrando pelo portão quando colidiu com uma massa de gente.

-Deixa euuu! – Exclamou feito um bebe enquanto chacoalhava as pernas, os guardas o segurando pelos braços, mas permitindo que segurasse o saco, mesmo que á centímetros do chão.

_Toc Toc_

"Gaara-sama?"

-Quié? – Resmungou um ruivo, de costas para a porta, mirando através da grande janela o Sol vívido.

-Temos um raposo... Senhor, ele diz que tem presente para você.

-Hum... Deixem-no aí e saiam. – Disse a voz sombria (lê-se Gaara). Os guardas fizeram uma breve reverência e saíram.

-Oi... Er... Tenho um saco de biscoitos que trago em nome do Duque Nara Shikamaru, para vossa majestosa majestíssima majestenta majestade 8D.

- "Quantos derivados ele conseguiu criar? O.Õ" B-Biscoitos? – Gaara não se virou, mas se mostrava levemente interessado.

-Hai, biscoitos de baunilha com pedaços de chocolate.

-Hum... Raposo... Arigatoo. Pode sair.

-Nossa... Que consideração (chora)

-Aff... Tem um saco de dinheiro ali no canto. Pegue-o e leve contigo.

-Eehhh bufunfaa \o/ - Naruto pega a grana e sai correndo, deixando o saco de biscoitos no salão. Assim que ele sai, Gaara se vira e ataca os biscoitos deliciosos.

Então... Naruto deu a sacola de dinheiro para seu dono, mas pegou um pouco para comprar mais biscoitos.

E pagou os amigos n.n

-Chomp... Chomp... Xe bom sairfx da gaflinhax...

-Feshhha a bocxa prua comerfx...

-¬¬''

-Chomp... Chomp... Glup... Chomp...

-A Sakura é a mais educada de vocês ¬¬'' – Comenta Naruto, sentado de frente para os amigos.

---------

Á partir daquele dia, todos os dias ele dava biscoitos para o príncipe, biscoitos que ele comprava com a recompensa do dia anterior.

-Arigatoo, pega seu dinheiro e fora da minha sala! – Disse Gaara de uma vez, empurrando Naruto e o dinheiro e comendo os biscoitos.

Um dia, espertamente, Naruto deu continuação ao seu plano.

-Tira as roupa aew, mestre. Se vai toma banho no rio hoje.

-Pra que?

-Pra me ajudar a cumprir uma aposta que eu fiz n.n – mentiu. O Nara assim o fez, foi até o lago e tirou a roupa (HEMORRAGIAA), se jogando na água fria.

-AEE ACORDEI X.X...E agora? – Com os cabelos soltos e molhados.

-Espera ai bem quieto... E NÃO DORME SAFADO Ò.Ó

-JÁ ACORDEEI \O/

O raposo se afastou do Nara, que dormiu em cinco minutos e começou a afogar-se. A carruagem do príncipe passava por ali.

-SOCOOOORROOOOOO! ALGUÉM ME AJUUUDA! MEU AMO, O DUQUE SHIKAMARU ESTÁ A AFOGAR-SE! AJUDEM-NO!

A carruagem freou bruscamente e dela desceram vários guardas, que tiraram o Nara da água e ajudaram á fazer os primeiros socorros.

-Não dá pra esperar o reforço!

-Temos que fazer boca-a-boca.

-OPA! Já acordei!

Assim, o príncipe pediu... Kaham... Ordenou que trouxessem a melhor roupa, fora a dele próprio, para o nobre – gota – Shikamaru.

-Oy, Nara, eu estou dando um passeio com meus irmãos, se quiser venha conosco. E traga os biscoitos com você.

-Ok... _Naruto cadê os biscoitos?_

- _Aqui!_ – Naruto entregou uma sacola de biscoitos para Shikamaru, que entrou na carruagem e sentou-se, preguiçoso.

-É muito gratificante receber biscoitos de um duque tão generoso... – Gaara roubou os biscoitos de Shikamaru e escondeu. – Fico muito grato. Essa é Temari, minha irmã, e esse é Kankuro, meu outro irmão u.u.

-Yo.

-Ya!

-Roonc – Cotovelada – Ahm... Yo.

Enquanto isso, fora da carruagem...

-AJUDA EOO! – Gritou Naruto para os três que descansavam sob o Sol matinal.

-QUIÉ PQP!

-OPAH! OLHA A BOCA SUJA!!

-OK, QUIÉ DROGA!

-Melhorou... EU PRECISO DE AJUDAA!

-DIGA, NARUTO-SAN, O QUE PRECISA? – Lee levantou-se num pulo, assim como os amigos.

-Preciso que digam a todos os camponeses, com todo carisma possível, que falem á vossa majestade majestíssima majestenta majestosa que são servos do Duque Nara.

-Ok... – Disse Sakura, e saiu pulando e sacudindo o rabinho.

-Sasuke, tente convencer mais as mulheres e Lee... Não assuste ninguém!

-Tá! T.T

Naruto saiu correndo e convenceu bastante gente com seu biquinho fofo (anhee \o/), Sasuke convenceu todos com sua beleza ou seus grunhidos amedrontadores e Sakura com sua sensualidade... aheem... Meiguice (DUAS COSTAAS \O/). Lee era bem energético e as pessoas gostavam de seu jeito.

Ao fim, todos os camponeses alegavam que eram servos do duque Nara.

-Salvee Shikamaru-Sama!

-Eita O.Õ – Shikamaru surpreendeu-se.

Então rumaram ao castelo. O Castelo do grande (e mau!) feiticeiro Orochimaru. Lá, Naruto correu em frente.

-Hei, tiozão, dizem que você tem poderes fortes.

-Tenho sim... QUEM É ESSE GAROTO LINDO COM VOCÊÊ?

-"Que biiiba ºOº" Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kuuun!

- "Que medo" – Sasuke recuou um passo.

-Soube também que sabe se transformar em animais!

-Sei sim...

-Aposto que não se transforma num rato!

-Transformo siim!

-Transforma não!

-Transformo siim!

-Vai então!

-Ok... Eu... Epraí! Não vou cair nessa, um gato de botas disse isso para meu amigo e o gato devorou ele xP

-Sasuke...

-Aff... O feiticeiro, se transforme num rato que eu... Eu... "Eu não vou fazer nada de... ergaah x.X" faço biscoitos.

-CLAARO!

Flip!

Numa nuvem de fumaça o feiticeiro virou um rato.

Habilmente, Naruto joga o rato pela janela que para no bico de uma coruja, que se transforma num Chibi Kabuto.

-Hehehe...

Voltando ao castelo antes que eu vomite...

O príncipe chega ao castelo.

-Seeejam bem vindos ao castelo do meu amo! Eu e estes lindos bichinhos vamos servir-lhes o que precisar! – Olhares fulminantes dos colegas sobre Naruto.

-Quero um copo d'água. – Pediu Gaara.

-Prá já! – Disse Lee e num pulo estava de volta. – Aqui senhor.

- "Muito eficiente... E fofo." – Corou.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Não, ja pode se retirar.

-Oka! "Que frio T.T Podia pelo menos agradecer..."

Assim, com o tempo, Shikamaru e Temari se apaixonaram... Depois de Gaara conceder a mão de Temari para Shikamaru.

_---------------_

_-Sua problemática..._

_-QUEEE?? – Trash... Mais uma janela quebrada e Shikamaru com marca de tapa na cara, voando pelos ares._

_---------------_

Como eu disse... Apaixonados!

Casaram-se.

-------------------------

_-Você aceita Sabaku no Temari como sua legítima esposa?_

_-..._

_-Shikamaru-san?_

_-Roonc. – Pisão no pé._

_-SIIIIM!_

_-Eu vos declaro marido e mulher!_

_-------------------------_

E assim, viveram no castelo como uma família feliz. O príncipe mudou-se para o castelo e lá viveu com sua família e seus bichinhos servos.

------------

_Gaara acariciando a barriga de um jaguar preto._

------------

Ahem... Com o seu bichinho fofo favorito, né?

E Sasuke? E O raposo de pantufas?

------------

_Aos amassos numa sala escura_

------------

Ta, não era bem como eu esperava que acabasse... Como foi isso?

---------------------

**Flashback**

-Deixa de ser chato e me devolve minhas botas Ò.ó – Sasuke corria descalço mostrando os dentes afiados enquanto Naruto ria e pulava de mesa em mesa, com as botas de Sasuke na mão.

-Baka!! Baakaa! Temee! Não me pega! Nhéé Nhéé!

-Quer apostar? – Sasuke aumentou a velcidade e pulou sobre Naruto mordendo a orelha do menor...

-SOCOOORRO!! ITEEEE!!

-De...Vol...Ve...Pf Pf... – Sasuke puxava e soltava a orelha de raposa do loirinho.

-Ta aqui... Pega... PEGA E SOLTA A MINHA ORELHAA X.X

-Ok! – Sasuke soltou a orelha do loiro e pegou as botas. Sentou-se em cima da barriga do coitado e começou a calça-las.

-Sai de cima T.T

-Nop.

-Você é um gordo!

-Gordo? Grr... – Sasuke se estressava muito fácil.

-C-Calma! Foi uma brincadeira! Você é magro! Magérrimo! Bonitinho! O.O – Naruto, com medo, sendo esmagado por um Sasuke.

-Melhorou ù///ú.

-Vai ficar nesse chove-não-molha por quanto tempo? – Lee estava sentado na mesa, apoiando a cabeça na mão aberta, assim como Sakura, observando a cena.

-Cala a boca!

-Do que estão falando? -_"Não entendi oO"_

-Admita, Sasuke-kun, admita e pegue-o logo para si, fiquei sabendo que a ursinha Hinata ta de olho ¬¬.

-Calem-se vocês!

-Do que estão falando?! - _"Eu quero sabeer T.T"_

-VAI LOGO SASUKE! MELHOR ELE QUE O OROCHIMARU! – gritaram Sakura e Lee em uníssono.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO PORRXX??!! Ò.Ó - "_CARALXX PORXX PUTXX MERXX CACETXX!!"_

-_ "Eles têm razão..." _Disso! – Sasuke puxou Naruto pela gola da camisa e beijou o loiro. Sem línguas, sem nada, só um selinho (Que selinho eim ºOº).

-E-Entendi... O///o – "..." (Cri cri cri...)

**Fim do FlashBack**

**---------------------------------------**

E a coelhinha Sakura?

------------

_Pulando alegre pelo castelo com a lebre Sai._

------------

Isso porque o novo servente do castelo é muito parecido com o Sasuke e chama a rosinha de dentuça feiosa n.n

Todos viveram felizes!

-----------------

_-Shikamaru! Você dorme enquanto eu falo que quero ter filhos! ISSO É SÉRIO!_

_-Ter filhos é problemático!_

-----------------

Felizes para sempre! (Até o próximo problemático, pelo menos!).

Naruto:** Owari!!! \o/**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oiee!**

**Sei lá, deu vontade, eu fiz!**

**Quanto aquela outra fic, Saber Casar, eu apaguei pra corrigir os erros, já que ficou confusa e ninguém quer ler uma fic confusa, corrigi-la é fundamental! Se essa também não estiver muito boa, vocês deixem comentários com as críticas que eu retiro e corrijo tudo para depois reposta-la corrigida. **

**(três derivados de "****corrigir****" na mesma frase \o/)**

**\O/**

**Matta ne, minna-san!**


End file.
